High School Stereotypes
by Ochi Sakura
Summary: AU. Sasusaku. Sakura Haruno- Your average smart, studious school girl. Sasuke Uchiha- Your average jerk. What happens when you put them in the same room? No, what happens when you make her teach him? Find out. Rated T for language, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Hi everyone! This is Ochi Sakura, and oh my god second story! I should really be writing more chapters to 'You're So Annoying' but I wrote this before so yeah.

Anyway, I don't own Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters in this story, besides, if I owned Naruto, let's just say a few things would be totally different (hehe).

Enjoy... Hopefully...

**High School Stereotypes**

**Chapter One**

For those of you who have been to high school, I have one question for you. Were the years you spent in that school as stereotypical as mine have been so far? Well I hope they weren't, because if they were anything like mine, I sympathise for you. You see, my school is everything that one sees in the movies. From the jocks to the geeks, the popular to the art freaks we have them all. As for me I'm known as the studious, nice girl. Trustworthy and apparently easy to cheat off of... No I'm just kidding, but I am trustworthy.

Most of my time at school is spent working and avoiding the popular people of my school. Now if you've seen 'Mean Girls' then you will understand what I mean when I say they are 'Regina George' mean. However I wouldn't say that the guys of this popular group are totally bad. Actually they are kinda nice. No wait correction- _two_ of them are kinda nice. But just because I said that, doesn't mean that I really like them. No, seriously! Besides, how can one really like these people when there are these giant red arrows and many other fluorescent lights flashing that they are rich, I am not! Reputation is everything for their families, so they don't associate themselves with not so rich people (see my reference to 'Mean Girls' now?), which I personally don't get because well... Oh that's irrelevant right now, BUT, if I were to give you are totally impeccable description of these guys I'd say that two of them are nice, the others are bastards, excuse my language but that is the only legitimate definition of those two JERKS! That's as good as the descriptions get-For a perfectly sane person.

Anyway, the girls are almost an entirely different story. While a beautiful and sweet facade is in place, if you piss them off enough, and that is very easy to accomplish, you will see the ugliness that is the foundation of these bitches. Of course, as I said before, these girls are very easy to annoy. Touch their 'men' as they put it, and consider yourself a social outcast, and on the bottom rung of the social ladder. Basically these girls are vicious and get what they want.

So these small descriptions will hopefully give you an idea as to why I avoid these people. I hate getting caught up in all the dramas of this entire school. It's horrible! God, I swear if I ever had to tutor one of those people I would die!

**Sakura Haruno – March 28 1991- July 22 2009**

**Sakura lived to the fullest. But it all ended when she found out she had to tutor Sasuke Uchiha.**

"What??!!!"

"Sakura calm down, he is failing in one subject, it's not like you have to spend an entire week with him!"

"Yes I do! You made him my partner in everything to do with that subject! Maths! I have a lesson every day! No! I simply will not do it!"

"Sakura. Try one session and then tell me what you think. He may not be that bad!"

"Not that bad?! Not that bad??!! How can it not be bad! He's such a freaking-"

"I'm a freaking what?" Cue awkward moment, straightening my back instantly, and a look on my face that screams 'there is an axe wielding murderer standing right behind me and is about to swing that weapon.

...

Right. Like I'm going to act like that. Smirking I turned around, looked him right in the eyes, and said, "I was about to say, before you rudely interrupted me, 'He's a freaking BASTARD!' happy?"

.Ha. In your face Uchiha. If you could see the look on your face right no-ow? What? No! Don't smirk! Gah! You idiot!

"Hn. Well I can't really disagree with you."

Nooooooooo! Why must you-

"Well then Sasuke, your mother wishes that the first session happens today so run along, and don't forget."

"Yes Tsunade Sama" Oh of course the Uchiha makes himself look good in front of the principal.

Ding, ding, ding! Wow bell rang.

"Oi, Pinky!" Grrrr! Pinky? Great I have to tutor someone who I try so hard to ignore and stay away from, but when I have to talk to him, try to be like the bitch that is his girlfriend, and he has a nickname for me!

"Two words Uchiha, 'Shut it!'"

"Feisty, I like it"

Right, well, I am now standing right in front of the Uchiha's car, staring at him like he is the most fabulous person on Earth.

"Like, oh my god! Sasuke you are like, the most awesome guy ever!" Yes, I really said that. But wait, his reaction is priceless.

"Sakura, if you're gonna be sarcastic, at least_** sound**_ sarcastic" Ha-ha, he's frowning! Frowning!

Wait. Did he just say 'at least sound sarcastic'? How dare he! I'll- Screw it! I'll teach him the wrong things and he'll fail! Fail I tell you!

"I'll have you know that-"

"Oh and don't try to teach me the wrong things. I'll know" DAMN IT!!!!!! Dam Damn him to hell! Wait no, if he goes to hell, who will I be mean to? I TAKE IT BACK!! "Now get in Pinky, unless you want to walk"

...

Wait... But I'm tutoring him. Tutoring! How would he even know I'm teaching him the wrong thing?

...

**A/N **Well that was chapter one. I hope you liked that little bit. Well please review!

Thanks for reading! Jaa ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Hey again, well this is chapter two, and I hope it's good although I actually feel like it was one of those 'let's explain everything in one chapter! Yay! And bore everyone to tears!' Please bear with me for this chapter if you don't actually find it amusing. Sorry. But anyway, please read. Oh and I don't own… Unfortunately.

(P.S. I'm really, really sorry it has taken me so long to get this up. I'm over-run by homework lately, and I'm actually helping out a friend with her own fic- well correcting it for her. I can't believe how draining correcting things can be. Oh and I know that there's no excuse really, but I needed to correct this one, and change stuff cause I realized I like to do similar back stories and that if I didn't post my other fic this one could have been like a prequel or something and blah blah blah. Hehe sorry!)

(P.P.S. First sentence is probably, more than likely, totally grammatically incorrect. So many commas but think that it's a little sing-song line :P)

**High School Stereotypes**

**Chapter Two**

Riding along, singing a song, getting drenched, in a car, next to a jerk, oh how much, I hate him, wish he'd put, up the roof.

Yes I, Sakura Haruno, am sitting in Sasuke Uchiha's car getting wet. The bastard won't even put up the roof of his _fabulous_ convertible. Which doesn't make any sense whatsoever, since he loves his sleek black Lamborghini oh so much. However there's no reason to yell at him now considering the fact that he just drove up the freaking long drive way. Oh, forget about that-

"Y'know, it would have been nice of you to put up the fucking-!" And he walked off. "Oi, teme! Come back here! Yah, get your rich ass back here! Now! Aachoo!" No! Now I'm gonna catch a cold!

"Saku-chan!! Oh, Sasu-chan help her! Get her out of the cold!" the teme's mother yelled... Begrudgingly Sasu-chan -Gotta love that nickname or should I say pet name. It can piss him of so much- ran back to me (probably out of fear of being called Sasu-chan again), turned his back to me and put his arms out towards me... Nani? Nani to the max? Seriously what. The. Fu-

"Come on. Jump on," Tch. Chivalry is dead... At least in your world bastard.

"Oh? Why should I? I can walk. I am perfectly-"

"GET ON!"

"Okay, okay" I squeaked at him. So that was seriously embarrassing and I can already see half the people in my school being torn between saying 'WTF' or laughing their heads off, but if I have to be totally honest, I would say that well I now feel really sick... Damn Uchiha! Why can't you be like Ita? Why?

Anyway, I climbed onto his back and he ran into the house.

Cue his mum worrying profusely about me.

"Sasuke Uchiha how could you? You left the roof of your car down, got drenched, let poor, poor Saku-chan get wet, left her in the rain and let her catch a cold-!" –Achoo- " How? Why? Saku-chan?"

"Mrs Uchiha I'm fine, real- achoo!" Not very convincing eh?

"Saku-chan you know you can call me Mikoto. And anyway, you're soaking wet and sneezing, and- look you've got a fever! Here sit down and I'll run a bath for you- Sasu-chan you can spare Saku-chan a shirt and some shorts right?"

"Hn"

"No wait-achoo!"

"No, you stay right there sweetie."

Both turned in different directions, disappearing into the massive mansion. I quietly seated myself on one of the expensive leather sofas, which created a 'U' shape facing the wide screen television. Almost instantly the awkward mood had set in. I know that no one was around, but you know that feeling you get? Even if you're alone you feel as though someone is watching or is going to just pop out of nowhere and tell you what you are doing wrong. Of course sitting by myself gave me some time to think over what exactly I was going to do with Sasuke, where exactly to start, but in my current state, my mind began to wander, unable to concentrate on one thing. It seems this room itself made me think back. In fact, if I am totally honest with you, I'd have to tell you that I know Sasuke not only from school, but he is actually one of my childhood friends. And so I know his family extremely well. And they know me extremely well.

Mikoto is Sasuke's mother, who I might add is an extremely caring, kind and gentle person, not to mention a loving mother to her two sons. She is also someone who proves that not all Uchiha are cold bastards- But then again, she did marry into the family. On a side note she has long black-blue hair and black irises. Ita is short for Itachi, Sasuke's older brother (Ita is the nickname I gave him when I was 6), who I love dearly. When you think that Sasuke couldn't hurt you anymore- even though you know he could keep going with insults or any other hurtful thing he could think of-, Itachi would step in and stop his 'foolish ototou' and protect me from 'the scary demon'. Itachi is most definitely not like his younger brother as he actually cares about people. The kind, caring 25 year old is actually capable of loving someone other than his family, which is a massive feat considering his brother looks like he is going to be a player for the rest of his life. Sasuke's looks are extremely similar to Itachi's as both have black irises and black-blue hair with long bangs framing the sides of their faces, but Itachi grew his hair much longer, tying it back most of the time. Finally there is Fugaku, Sasuke's father. Nobody really sees Fugaku much, simply because he works very hard to keep his family's empire from collapsing- Or at least to set it up so that neither of his sons can screw it up. Still, if you hang around them as much as I have, you do eventually get to meet him, well you get to really meet him when he's not thinking about his poor company, and how much he worries about Itachi wanting to do something else and leaving Sasuke to take over. That's not going to happen though. Itachi happens to care about the family business- which by the way is practically anything and everything in commercial business that they can get their hands on- and wouldn't leave it unless that meant he would have to leave his fiancé, and Fugaku has already said that he could marry the girl so Itachi is set to go. Also Fugaku has brown hair with black irises similar to the rest of his family's. Itachi and Sasuke look much less like their father and more like their mother.

I've known these people for as long as I can remember… Although, I only really got to know them just after I turned six. A few months after my birthday- on the 13th of August to be exact-, my parents disappeared. They were both heading to work – they worked together in a hospital- and they never made it. Their bodies were never found, so everyone either assumed they were dead or, when talking to me, they simply went away. Like any kid, I broke down, thinking that I really wouldn't see my parents ever again. I may have only been six but damn it, I knew what was going on! All of the adults thought that I wouldn't know, and like I said, told me that they had gone away for a while. That one stupid sentence was repeated so many times, I lost count and it only became more and more sugar coated as they continued to tell me. After a few days, after all of the crap was shoved out of the way, done and dusted, I was finally told that my parents thought to be dead as they really went missing. Of course, my reaction was not what they had expected as I had already cried all of my tears quietly to myself in my room. Little did they know, I had already gone through all of the emotions they expected as they told me the truth, and simply looked at them with indifference written all over my face. And yet again the adults assume that I don't know what is going on. 'Poor, poor little Saku-chan.'

I was then handed to my god parents, Minato and Kushina Namikaze. They adopted me and I was given a new family. I even had a new brother, who happened to also be one of my best friends even before my parents 'died'. Naruto, my new brother, is one of those extremely bubbly kind of guys, who never seem to run out of energy. He is capable of making anyone smile. Just looking at his goofy grin is enough to make a sad sack like Sasuke grin. He is taller than me now- even though he was totally shorter than me when we were twelve- , has bright blue eyes and spiky, unruly blonde hair. Similar to Naruto, my new mum, Kushina is definitely like him. She's extremely happy, and a total prankster. You can see where Naruto gets a majority of his personality. Unlike Naruto, Kushina has long hot pink hair and dark blue eyes. Finally my new dad, Minato. He is extremely kind and considerate. He can be extremely serious- in fact he is most of the time- but change almost instantly into the fun caring and sweet man he is. It's safe to say that Naruto gets all of his looks from his father, as they look amazingly similar.

My new family treated me so well, and it made sense after all considering that we had known each other my entire life. Even with my parents, the Namikaze and the Uchiha all treated me like I was their own and my family did the same for Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi. Our three families were like one big group. Our parents knew each other from high school and managed to stay in contact through all of the years they had known each other. And of course that managed to follow onto my life, Naruto, Sasuke and somehow Itachi too.

We were all extremely close. However like any cliché movie, something happened that managed to change everything. I'm almost too embarrassed to admit it.

Sasuke was holding a party over at his house. Well his was kind of hosting it, one of my friends Ino had taken over since Sasuke is, well, antisocial? Anyway, I was being forced to go against my own will.

*Flashback*

"_Please don't make me go, please" I stared at Naruto puppy dog eye, pouting, the works._

"_Aww, come on Sakura Chan come with me!" He turned the puppy dog eyes onto me. Damn it, why is he so good at that? Well, I'm not falling for it._

"_But Baka I don't talk to anyone going" I turned away from him, attempting to make him see that there was no discussing the matter. I was not going to go!_

"_What about Hina-chan?" The poor girl. Why do you have to talk so fondly about her, say her name so sweetly, yet you are too damn oblivious to see anything? _

"_She's not going, she doesn't want to- Even if she wanted to though he father and Neji wouldn't allow it" So stop asking! I turned my head away from him and started up the stairs._

"_Tenten?"_

"_No..She's hanging out with Neji." Step by step._

"_But you have to come!" You can hear the pout in his voice._

"_Naruto don't force her to do things" Yay, my saviour is here, thank you so much-_

"_But Dad it's not like I'm gonna leave her all alone. I'll keep her with me. Even if Ami tries to drag me away-" Dad, I love you oh so much!_

"_Naruto you don't understand... We had an agreement. We wouldn't talk to each other again to avoid getting into arguments and stuff. But you had to go and force him to invite me to some lame party. Did you know that when he actually handed the invitation to me he practically shoved it into my hand? Yeah, and obviously I'd see through his little act, the great Naruto behind the plot and everything turned into a freaking yelling match. Oh, and did I mention we then got a detention for being 'disruptive' only to end up in another fight during the actual detention! That detention was today Naruto! I've seen his face enough thank you very much!" Take that! Come on Sakura, walk faster. _

"_But Sakura chan. Maybe you could pretend that it's just you going over so that you can sort it all out. Come on if you think about it that way then we can all be friends again and you can hang out with us instead of walking in the other direction when you see us." That will not convince me to go, it will not convince me to go. _

"_Hmm, maybe..." Damn it Naru-baka!_

"_Yay! Okay! Now you go do whatever it is girls do before a party and then lets gooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" Sadly he started marching around, waving his arms around with the most adorable smile on his face. It would convince an ice block damn it._

_I sighed and ran up stairs to my room to pick out an outfit. After lots and lots of thinking, I finally decided on my favourite pair of red skinny jeans, purple chucks, black tank top and my absolute favourite purple cardie. Straightened shoulder length pink hair, side fringe in place and I was ready to go. I ran down stairs to meet Naruto and someone I was half expecting and half not. Ami. Damn it that bitch! Naruto didn't say anything about going with her. But then again he does have that sheepish grin on his face, maybe he didn't plan it._

"_Oh wow Sakura you look like you're ready to go out with your girlfriends... oh wait you don't have any."_

"_Ami-"_

"_I was just joking" Ugh and she pulled that disgusting smile on him._

"_Hehe, okay let's gooo!!" And she grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and led him out (but not before saying bye to mum and dad) whilst he turned his face to me with an apologetic look on his face mouthing 'I'm sorry'. Guess he really didn't expect it._

_So we got to Sasuke's house and amazingly (or not) people were already on the front lawn. We got out and Naruto pulled me aside whispering, "Don't worry, go find Sasuke, work it out and I'll be right next to the drinks waiting okay?" Hesitantly I nodded and we went inside. _

_Now, I know Sasuke's house inside and out so the place I decided to check his bedroom first, 'cause I'm pretty sure that if he's anything like the boy I know, then he would be as far away from the loud noise as possible. I start up the stairs and suddenly stop in realization. 'What if he's with that new girlfriend of his? Uh, Satoko was it?' I did not want to run into her, or even think about what they could be doing if they were alone. But I continued anyway, hoping that she would be talking to Karin and Ami instead and Sasuke would be either by himself, or with his friends. So as quietly and carefully as I could (damn fangirls,) I walked down the hall to the door that leads to Sasuke's room. Not stopping at all (which I regret) I ripped open the door yelling "Sasuke we need to-"only to be interrupted by the scariest thing I had seen in my 17 years. My ex-best friend- turned- asshole, on top of the sluttiest girl at school, Satoko. For some strange reason, aside from having my jaw drop to the floor, I felt as though my heart had been ripped into shreds for the second time in my life, the first being my parents death, and felt my eyes tear up. 'What the fuck?' I thought. I wanted to run but my mouth took over, got a life of its own and for the first time I was gonna give Satoko a piece of my mind. Tears drying up, I quickly worked up my courage and-_

"_What the fuck are you doing?" I pushed the door back further in my sudden anger, and stepped into the room._

"_Well the last time I checked Sasuke-kun –"_

"_Yeah the last time I checked you were a fucking slut! Do you two have any idea how many people could- argh, you idiots?" It really wasn't one of their bright moments, but then again for Satoko this was all she was really good at._

"_Who do you think you are you little slut?" She was trying to sit up, being pushed back slightly by Sasuke, who didn't want to move at all. _

"_I'm a slut? Ever look in a mirror? Oh wait you can't. You keep breaking them." I couldn't help but to smirk. It was pretty funny, but wasn't really the right moment._

"_Sakura-" He was staring at me, I could feel it. I turned towards him, smirk wiped off of my face, anger completely visible in my entire being. But the problem is I faltered slightly. He had a look in his eyes that was telling me something other than 'get the hell out of here' or 'what the hell? What are you doing here?'. The way he tensed up when he saw that I was the one who barged in, the way his bit his lip slightly as I argued with Satoko (yes I had somehow managed to keep most of my focus on him.). But mainly the way he looked at me- I almost felt guilty for what had already made its way out of my mouth._

"_No don't Sakura me. How could you? And here I thought you wouldn't sink so low." My voice broke at the end making me sound like I was starting to cry. I flicked me head to the side, refusing to look at either of them. I could feel the tears pouring out freely now, my fringe falling over my cheek and covering my eyes from view. I backed out of the door, slowly closing it._

_Meanwhile Naruto had been waiting downstairs, but had apparently got sick of hearing Ami whine, so he raced upstairs. He stopped running when he saw me walk out of the room and close the door. The bastard and the slut were getting dressed as far as I could tell. I could hear the sound of walking around and whispers of 'hurry up'. Naruto ran up to me and practically yelled "Sakura chan are you okay?"_

"_Shh, I'm fine" I kept my head down, staring at my feet._

"_No you're not" He said the first quiet sentence of the day right them. (He even whispered loudly before.)_

"_How-"But I knew he was right. I felt like I had just been betrayed, walked all over, and not to mention scarred. "I- Damn it! Open that door!" So he did. And he saw Sasuke with his shirt off and Satoko flashing her bra to the world._

"_What. The? Teme what are you-? With Satoko? Fuck. Sakura go home." Well that was sort of unexpected._

"_Dobe fuck off!"He growled at Naruto, he had yet to look at me again, even as I moved to stand next to Naruto._

"_Hell no teme. Not until you apologize to Sakura chan!"I really do love Naruto. But this was not the time to be proclaiming me love for my brother. I stared at Sasuke, his face calm and collected, showing no emotion at all. Until you look at his eyes._

"_Damn it! Satoko go down stairs, you don't need to hear this-" He glared at both of us now, gesturing towards Satoko and the door briefly._

"_Fuck yeah she doesn't need to hear this, she shouldn't even be here!" Naruto and I yelled together._

"_Why can't you stay away from me Sakura!?"I flinched. I thought he had forgotten about me for a second. He yelled at me but he didn't mean it. I could tell. Like I said, his eyes tell a different story to his actual expression._

"_What? Not staying away isn't the problem, you fucking her is! Do you think your parents will approve? Think about it! Satoko is a slut! Let me spell that out for you 'cause you're such a moron!"_

"_Hell no! Get out! Now! Who do you think you are?"He moved forward a few steps, trying to emphasize how much he wanted me to leave._

"_Who do you think you are teme? Don't talk to Sakura chan like that!"_

"_Naruto, I can handle-"_

"_What are you talking about Sakura you can't handle anything even if you-"_

"_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I hate you! Stay away from me! Don't touch me! If I'm that meaningless then get out of my life!" I screeched, my voice cracking and tears falling freely. I turned and ran out of the room, leaving Sasuke Uchiha right where he stood and leaving him to stay a bad memory._

*Flashback end *

Sadly for me he didn't stay a bad memory. A week later he tried apologizing, but I wouldn't listen. He even tried Naruto, but nothing would work. The sad thing, on his part, is he tried for two weeks, he even blew off Satoko, but after those two weeks he went back to his life before that incident. He became an even bigger ass. It actually managed to get worse and really, if we talk it's only because we have to and even then every word is venom laced and dripping with sarcasm and hatred. And now as cruel twisted fate would have it, I'm left sitting on one of the sofas in his house dripping wet and waiting for him and his mother to come back. Hmm and here they come.

"Here you go Saku-chan. Now I think I'm going to cancel that tutoring session today because of Sasuke being very silly, but I think you should stay here. I'll just call your parents and tell them that you're staying over and you relax. Sasuke, I want you to take Sakura to the bathroom and make sure she's okay before leaving. Oh right and don't even try leaving her before then because Saku-chan sweetie you'll tell me if he leaves early wont you?"

"Of course" Well I had to say yes. Any chance to annoy Sasuke and I was there.

"Hn" So with that I stood up and walked towards the stairs that would lead to the bathroom, with a beautiful warm bathtub waiting for me. Oh I can't wait... Really. But will the bastard say anything to me? Or will it be just like in his car?

...

**A/N** Well that was chapter two and it was a bit longer but hopefully it explained things more. Writing next chapter now and it should get good in that one (or at least that's what I hope will happen). Anyway review please

Jaa ne!!


End file.
